Firewood
by AniuLonewolf
Summary: [ONESHOT] InuKag, a bit of MirSan... What happens when both Inuyasha and Kagome go to gather firewood together... alone


**Firewood**

It was like any other summery day in Feudal Japan as a group of six traveled along the country side in search of their arch enemy. Since it was a very hot day, the group decided to stop at a nearby beach to rest and go for a nice relaxing swim.

"Come on Kagome, the water is great!" Sango yelled, whacking the blue and yellow beach ball back to Miroku. Luckily for everyone, Kagome had brought some blown up things from her era to make swimming more fun.

"I'll be right there." The raven haired girl called back. Kagome turned to gaze up at the silver haired demon beside her. "Hey Inuyasha?"

The said dog demon looked down at her with a gruff look. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you hot?" She asked, taking out her bathing suit.

"No." He said gruffly. Seemed that Kagome wasn't affected by the heat so he wouldn't let it show. But to tell the truth, he was boiling. The red fire rat kimono that he wore didn't help much and he had to fight the urge to let his tongue lull out.

The school girl picked up a stick and waved it in front of his face. "Do you want to play fetch?" She watched as his golden eyes followed the stick, back and forth. She smiled and threw the stick out into the water.

Not knowing what the hell he was doing, Inuyasha took off into a run and dashed for the stick. He even caught it between his teeth and started to shake his head, playing with it.

Kagome fell to the ground laughing. Sango and Miroku, who were in the water, stopped what they were doing and bursted out in laughter at the half demon.

Inuyasha stopped shaking his head and looked around. All his so called friends were laughing at him. He dropped the stick into the water and stood up. He was soaking wet. Growing loudly, Sango and Miroku stopped laughing and watched him walk out of the water.

Kagome was rolling around in the sand, laughing so hard that she was crying. "You really are a _dog_ demon." She giggled.

The said growling dog demon walked up to her and hovered over her. "That wasn't funny." He growled.

Kagome sat up and whipped her eyes. "Yes it was. Come on Inuyasha," She smiled and stood up beside him, patting him on the shoulder. "Lighten up a bit."

A huff came from the dog eared guy and he crossed his arms over his chest. He was soaking wet but at least he wasn't as hot any more.

Sighing, Kagome took her bathing suit and headed for the forest a ways away from the beach. She noticed that Inuyasha was following her every move as she headed to the forest to get changed.

When he saw that Kagome was gone, Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the sky. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was very hot. Looking back to the forest, he saw that Kagome walking out in a blue bikini. He couldn't help but watch her as she walked up to him. The swim suit showed off all her curves and he couldn't help but stare.

Kagome looked up at the half demon and couldn't sworn that she saw him drooling. She looked at his eyes and smirked, seeing that he was staring at her.

"Like what you see?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The sound of her voice snapped Inuyasha out of his trance he seemed to have been under. "Huh? What? NO!" He blurted, blushing and turning away.

Kagome's smirk only grew bigger as she saw him blush. She was about to say something when Inuyasha started to take off his fire rat haori.

o-o-o-o

Meanwhile in the water, Sango was floating on her back, resting. It was so nice to rest once and a while. They had just fought a hard demon and her body was screaming at her to relax.

The demon exterminator closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the water around her.

The moment was ruined when she heard Miroku coming up beside her. Sighing she got up and was about to place her feet down on the ground below when a force pulled her down.

She was about to scream for help when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up to the surface. Gagging for air, she wrapped her arms around her hero's neck and clung to him for dear life.

"Sango, are you ok?"

The said demon exterminator looked up at her hero and saw that it was, in fact, Miroku the monk. "M-Miroku?" Sango asked stupidly.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for saving me." Sango smiled, blushing after when she realized that she was resting against his bare chest.

The monk smiled and continued to wade his way back to the shallow end. "It wasn't no problem at all, Lady Sango."

Sango smiled up at Miroku and rested her head back down, against his shoulder. Maybe the relaxation moment was ruined after all.

o-o-o-o

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. Her eyes seemed to be glued at his very fine toned body. He had only his fire rat pants on now, leaving his chest uncovered for her to stare at.

The said half demon smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked, using the very same line Kagome had used on him. He took the opportunity to flex his muscles.

Kagome blinked and shook her head so hard that Inuyasha thought that she would break her neck. "NO!" She yelled, cheeks turning a nice pink colour.

It has seemed that the tables have turned and Inuyasha had taken over this little fight.

"You were drooling." The half demon said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I was not." Kagome yelled taking a step closer to him. "And besides. You were staring at me too. Your eyes were so glazed over, I was starting to have craving for doughnuts."

"I don't know what doughnuts are." Inuyasha yelled back, getting his face closer to hers.

"You don't know what anything is!" Their faces got closer.

"I don't know anything huh?" And closer.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Inuyasha caught Kagome's lips in a fiery kiss.

Kagome forgot all about everything else and her eyes widened. Inuyasha was kissing her! She had been dreaming about this day ever since she realized that she had loved him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing Kagome closer to him. Her sweet scent of vanilla filled his powerful nose. He had been dreaming of kissing her for such a long time. He had been doing a lot of thinking during the past few months and he had come to the conclusion that he didn't really love Kikyo. It was just a cry for belonging. He loved Kagome. Now and forever.

That need for air made them break apart. Stupid air.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into Inuyasha's golden ones. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. His heavy breathing tickled her face.

"What was that for?" Kagome whispered.

"I wanted to prove my point." Inuyasha answered.

"Point?" The raven haired girl repeated.

"That I do know something." Inuyasha smirked.

"And what's that?"

"I know how to steal your heart." He whispered in Kagome's ear, making her almost stop breathing.

Kagome was about to say something when Shippo jumped up to them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Look! I caught a fish!" The little fox kit yelled excitedly, holding up the said fish.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart from each other and looked down at the little kitsune demon.

"Great job Shippo. Why don't you and the others catch some more for supper while Inuyasha and I go and get some firewood." Kagome said, patting Shippo on the head.

The little kit nodded and bounced back to Sango and Miroku. The sun was starting to set, making the sky a light orange colour.

As they planned, Kagome and Inuyasha went off into the forest to collect some firewood. Kagome walked on, finding sticks that were big enough.

She stopped by a tree to get some when all of a sudden, Inuyasha pinned her against the tree and caught her lips in another kiss. Kagome was shocked for a moment but she soon melted into his lips and started to kiss him back. She dropped the sticks and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha broke the kiss for a minute and placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you Kagome." He said, kissing her slowly on the lips.

Kagome could've sworn she had died and gone to heaven. "This isn't a dream is it?" She asked prayer that she was wrong in believing that it was.

Inuyasha smiled. "No, it's not Kagome. I love you." He said again.

The big smile wouldn't leave Kagome's lips even if she wanted to stop and she tightened her hold on his neck, hugging him. "I love you too Inuyasha."

The half demon smiled and pulled away a bit. This was it, he was going to ask her.

"Kagome will you be my mate and stay with me forever?"

This time, tears welled up and Kagome's smile grew even bigger. She couldn't believe her ears. "Yes." She said, kissing him. "Yes I will."

Inuyasha's smile grew bigger and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back with all the love she had held deep within her. Reaching up, she grabbed one of his triangular fuzzy dog ears and started to massage it, making Inuyasha moan.

Well, so much for gathering firewood.

o-o-o-o

Back at the beach, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala waited for the two to come back. They had already caught a bunch of fish and all they needed was the firewood to cook them.

"Shippo are you sure they left?" Sango asked.

The kit nodded. "When I went to show them my fish, I saw that they were kissing."

Miroku chuckled. "Well then, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon with the wood."

o-o-o-o

Parting once more from Inuyasha's lips, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the dog demon that she loved with all of her heart.

She still couldn't believe that he had asked her to be with him forever. She just couldn't believe it. Ever since she was little and she was sure every other girl out there dreamed of the day when they would fall in love with the man of their dreams and then finally hear the words that Inuyasha just spoke to her.

"I love you." She whispered up to him as she smiled up at him. It was like matter what she did, her smile would never leave her face. She was just so happy.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms more around his mate's waist. His golden eyes moved her her collar bone which was red and a bit swollen. That was where he had left his mate mark. The mark the dog demons give to their mates that that they are together forever.

"We better get back to the others." Kagome said. "They're probably worried about us."

Inuyasha nodded left go of her waist and held out his hand for her, his smile never leaving his lips. Kagome smiled back at him and reached out her hand, their fingers intertwined as they made their way back to the camp where everyone would be.

o-o-o-o

Sango and the others were just starting supper -Shippo had gone out and actually got firewodd- when the two finally came back from the forest. Shippo was the first to see them and was about to say something when he saw that they two weren't fighting as he thought they would be. And even more so, they were holding hands!

The two were about to give an explanation -which would have probably been a lie- when Miroku held up his hand, stopping the two.

"It's ok, we don't want your explanation." The monk said, smiling when he heard the two sigh in relief

Sango heard the two sigh as well and chuckled a bit. "It's just that we're not going to trust you two to get firewood anymore."

Kagome and Inuyasha just gave everyone a smile as they sat down, joining the circle and sitting beside each other as they joined in the supper.

Oh well. There will always be other excuses to use to get some alone time.

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Firewood by AniuLonewolf


End file.
